


Dancing in the Dark

by Lyl



Series: Hot, Torrid Sex-fest (TM) [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyl/pseuds/Lyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Promised you a night of dinner and dancing, luv,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Dark

Willow walked into the lavish suite Spike had reserved for the weekend, and stopped dead at the sight of hundreds of candles illuminating the dark room. She knew for a fact Spike hadn’t done this himself, as they’d been out to dinner together, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t planned this.

“Spike?” she asked, stepping further into the darkened room.

“Promised you a night of dinner and dancing, luv,” he said, closing the door behind him.

“I thought we’d skip the dancing part,” Willow hedged, still looking around the room in wonder. Dancing was not one of her many skills, and often ended with bruised feet for her partner.

“Just getting started, Willow,” Spike told her, moving up close behind her. Willow had thought Spike was too impatient to return to the hotel, thus missing the dancing portion of the evening, but Willow had misjudged him. Her vampire had obviously planned this all out beforehand.

Willow felt herself jump in surprise when a dark cloth settled over her eyes, shutting out the candlelight.

“Trust me,” was all Spike said as he tied the blindfold in place.

Her fingers twitched in nervous anticipation when he moved away from her and her heart beat increased in tempo.

Soft music started to play in the room, and then Spike was back behind her, his hands on her hips.

“Just relax,” he said, trailing his fingers up her sides then down her arms, tangling his fingers with hers. He held their arms out wide, and whispered, “Focus on the music.”

With that, Spike started to move, using their joined hands to guide her. His body was fitted up against her back, and she felt a little like she was about to freefall without a parachute.

There were a few false starts as Willow tried to anticipate where Spike wanted her to go: left, right, forwards, back. Being blindfolded only made everything worse, and after a few turns she couldn’t remember her orientation or position in the room. But soon she figured out that if she just leaned back into Spike’s body, and let her mind follow the music and not the steps, everything moved more smoothly. She trusted him not to guide her into a wall or table or something, and found herself enjoying the moment.

She barely noticed when he wrapped their joined arms around her body, pulling her tighter in to his. Willow did notice, however, the rasp of teeth along the top of her shoulder. Her body shuddered in pleasure and Willow pulled in a stuttering breath. Spike had been keeping her aroused all night, but the slow throb of pleasure had just ignited into something more urgent.

“Spike,” she gasped, gripping his hands tighter. A soft kiss and wet tongue along her neck were his response, and Willow could feel the smile curving his lips.

A sudden movement had her spun around and pulled tight against his front. Willow could feel his own desire pressed hard against her pelvis. Her arms instinctively went up around his shoulders, and her head found a resting place in the curve on his neck. She breathed in the scent of leather and earth, swiping at his exposed skin with her tongue.

The slight rumble in his chest made her braver, and she turned her head to clamp her teeth on the flesh of his throat. The bite wasn’t hard enough to break the skin, but it was more than enough to draw a deep growl from him.

“You’re pure temptation,” he ground out, one had reaching down to pull one of her legs up and around his waist. It just happened to be the side with the slit in the skirt, and Spike got a handful of naked thigh as he hooked her knee over his hip.

Willow was trembling now, the new position having pulled her off-balance. She felt one hand at the small of her back, keeping her in place, while the other roamed up the length of her exposed thigh, coming to rest on her butt under her skirt. Willow gasped in time to his squeezing hand, breathing deeply against the underside of his jaw as her teeth left teasing scraps along the flesh.

“Time to get you out of this dress, Willow.” She could tell by the words alone that he had shifted to his vampire face, and if she’d had the ability to smile, she would have. Getting him to lose that little bit of control was always a rush of power for her.

Loosening her grip on one of his shoulders, Willow reached up the to blindfold that had kept her world dark, intent on removing it. Her hand was stopped before it could reach the cloth.

“Leave it on,” rasped Spike, kissing her deeply.

Willow just whimpered at the thought and opened her mouth to his probing tongue.

The night was only getting better.

END


End file.
